TykkiAllenAllenTykki kink
by Lina-sama1
Summary: I did it for the dgmkinkmeme. The prompt was: 'I want a rape fic about female allen and new tyki please', but, ah, personally I don't like girl-y!Allen and rape too much, so... I used the prompt creatively


TykkiAllen/AllenTykki kink

_**TykkiAllen/AllenTykki kink**_

I did it for **dgmkinkmeme** a while ago, but without beting it at that time  
And now it's beta-ed, so I can post it here )

Author: Hikou aka Lina-sama  
Beta: Renehorn  
Rating: R  
The promt was: '_I want a rape fic about female allen and new tyki please_', but, ah, personally I don't like girl(y)!Allen and rape too much, so this is how I prefer it:

It definitely wasn't the best day of Allen Walker's life. Right now, standing in the ballroom, he was sure that it was the worst one.  
First of all, he'd started this day as a male. And hadn't had the slightest suspicion the fact would change before noon.  
Allen shook his head, and his (?) long hair, the result of previous interaction with Komui's potions, scattered over his bare shoulders. Okay, he'd been told this wouldn't last too long and his hair would return to normal, but it hadn't yet and now it made a 'nice' complement to his main problem.  
For, let's face it, the last few hours Allen Walker, 15-years old, single, the Destroyer of Time and main hope of the Black order and all humankind, had spent as a... girl.  
And he oh so wasn't happy about it.  
Especially since they'd put him in a dress.  
It was a cute white dress, one of Linali's, made for some special occasion. It wasn't that Allen didn't like it, but one fact remained unchanged: he'd prefer to see it rather on Linali than himself.  
And that low cut, too. Today was the first time when Allen had anything to show off in the cut and he wasn't even sure he did want to show... it.  
And all that... at the party where, as the Order suspected, the Noahs could come to visit. Or the Millennium Earl himself.  
Allen was certain he would die of embarrassment if any of them came.  
Why? Why had they chosen him? Was it that funny? Okay, he'd been given a reason. It was true all the living Exorcists' appearances were known to the enemy. And it was too dangerous to send Finders to gather the information about the Clan of Noah, because they didn't have anything they could fight back with. But, still...  
Allen felt frustrated, and used, and being made the laughing stock by his own comrades.  
But in esponse to his complaints he'd only heard: 'Experiencing a pre-menstruation syndrome already, Allen-kun? Oops, I mean - Allen-chan?'.  
Very, very smart, dammit.  
It was a relief nobody dared to ask a dance from the pretty, but rather strange young lady who was glaring at the party attendants. The aforementioned lady wasn't sure that in that case 'she' wouldn't snap and do something 'she' would regret later.  
And, come on, was it even possible that any of the enemy would come here? Forty minutes had passed already, and Allen had seen none.  
Just as this thought came to his mind, he heard a deep pleasant voice to his left.  
- So, does Allen Walker have a sister or the Exorcists are _that_ short-handed now?  
Tykki Mikk.  
Allen suddenly wished to die, preferably in the company of Komui Li, who'd made the damn potion, and Howard Link, who failed to see that the boy didn't get it. And, of course, Tykki Mikk who now witnessed this humiliation.  
- Cat got you tongue, boy?  
Allen turned his head slowly and through the gritted teeth said, while trying to sound not as high-pitched as, he knew, he sounded:  
- Good evening, sir Tykki Mikk. Leading quite a social life now, don't you?  
It came as a shock to see Tykki's current appearance. For a moment Allen was tempted to ask if the Noah had had an experience with Komui's hair-caring potion too - but, in the end, he didn't. Tykki also remained silent - it seemed that he had a shock of his own.  
- Wait, - he said eventually, disbelief clear in his voice. - Are these real?  
It took Allen two seconds to understand that the Noah, being as high as he was and standing where he stood, got the perfect view of his cut.  
- I hate you! - he exclaimed hotly as he blushed, jumped back and covered his… breast with his hands.  
Tykki doubled with laughter.  
- What… happened to you, boy? - he asked after few seconds, wiping tears from his eyes. - Or should I say - girl?  
- I hate you, - Allen repeated darkly. - All of you.  
In return Tykki gave him a look-ove. Allen could feel the Noah's gaze sliding from his loose long hair to the half-mask covering the scar (it had been Cross' idea to make Allen wear the mirror reflection of his own mask), to the golden necklace and then to the flowers hiding the marks on the bare left shoulder. The rest of the Innocence-bearing arm was covered by one of two long gloves.  
And - the low cut.  
Allen Walker would make quite a charming young lady in this dress if he could just stand still. Every movement of his screamed 'male' to Tykki.  
- Shall I ask you to waltz? - he mused aloud.  
Allen's eyes were throwing daggers.  
- No, - he answered shortly.  
- Why not? - the Noah smiled. - What other reasons did you have to come to this ball but to dance?  
- Sightseeing? - the boy's own smile was sweet as a candy. - Or maybe I missed you?  
- Why can't I believe you? - Tykki murmured and then offered the Exorcist a hand. - Shall we? I believe it's better to continue this talk in private.  
Allen swept his hand away.  
- Agreed, - nevertheless, he said.  
Their departure provoked some discussion among ladies presented, and Allen could feel anger and envy emanating towards him. So Tykki was popular here.  
- You are so stiff, - complained the Noah, now holding the boy's right hand (geez! when did he take it!?) while they were ascending the stairs. - They will ask me why I can't entertain a lady...  
- I don't need your entertainment, - the Exorcist answered coldly. Truth be said, he longed for a 'privacy' so he could strangle the Noah bastard without having to hear the whole ballroom screaming. Screw the swear of no-kill.  
- And hostile, - Tykki added. - Groundlessly so, should I mention it? Even I am willing to forget that you're on my list for a few minutes, - he trailed his fingers over Allen's right arm from his elbow to his shoulder, causing the boy to try and pull it out, but with no result. - Why can't you do the same thing? Or is it that your new set of hormones is getting to you? Can't get used to your current condition, boy?  
- I hope I won't have to get used to it, - the Exorcist said, still glaring at the man.  
- Ah, so it isn't permanent, is it? - the Noah touched long white hair and opened the door of the room which they reached. - Ladies first.  
'I'm seriously going to kill him for that,' Allen mused as he came into the facility which seemed to be a smoking-room. Tykki followed, and a soft click of the lock could be heard.  
- We don't need intruders, now, do we? - he explained. - And there are other smoking-rooms here. Do sit down, please.  
The boy hmphed but did as he'd been told, choosing the armchair beside the window. The Noah went behind that armchair, leaning on its back.  
- So, why are you here, really? - he asked, allowing his fingers to tangle in Allen's hair.  
- If I were you, I would keep my hands to myself, - warned the Exorcist, shaking his head.  
- If you were me, you would succumb to the temptation too, - now Tykki's hands were dancing on the boy's shoulders. - But you're not answering my question.  
- I'm free to go wherever I want, - Allen grumbled. - So why can't I visit this ball?  
- Still can't believe you, - the Noah whispered right in his ear, his finger traveling south from the boy's neck. Just when it reached the cut's brim, Allen snapped.  
Well, it really was a hard day, a lot of things were getting on his nerves and Tykki's behavior was the last straw…  
The boy whirled, activating his Innocence, overturning the armchair, reaching the Noah's throat and knocking him over.  
- Don't you dare to move or talk, - growled the boy, straddling Tykki now, his claws almost puncturing the dark skin. - This is what you wanted, right? So - no complaints.  
The man's jaw visibly sagged.  
He fumbled with the Noah's trousers with the other hand, only to open them and find him… well, not as aroused as he expected.  
- What, not interested? Should I… tie you… up? - Allen smirked. As if to contradict him, Tykki's cock sprang to life under his palm.  
- You're still full of surprises, boy, - the Noah snorted and felt the claws' grip tighten.  
- Just - shut - up, - the Exorcist chirped, rising a little, raising the hem of his dress and fumbling now with his own underwear. The most difficult task was at the same time to keep his left hand from Tykki's throat. But at last everything was ready, and Allen began to descend slowly, keeping his back straight.  
But it seemed the Noah had slightly different plans, because his hands gripped the boy's sides and put him down in one swift motion. Allen cried out, shock on his face, and the blood spilled - from the man's throat and between the Exorcist's thighs.  
- I'll definitely kill you… - the boy panted, but Tykki was too breathless with laughter to answer the threat. The wound on his throat wasn't deep, and it took all of Allen's patience not to change this fact. - Didn't I tell you not to move?  
- Didn't you know that feature of the girls' first time? - the Noah answered with his own question at last.  
- I forgot, - the Exorcist confessed glumly. - After all, I'm not a girl on a regular basis. Put down your hands, and I'm saying it for the last time.  
Surprisingly, Tykki complied, still smirking. And gasped, when Allen moved his hips experimentally. And then again. And again.  
- Don't... move... or... talk... - the boy murmured, seeing that the Noah's palms clenched into fists. - Do... not... provoke... me!  
Those conditions were hard to keep - feeling the heat, Tykki's hips seemed to gain a mind of their own. But Allen's glare said that their bucking was prohibited too.  
Trying not to cry out the second time, Allen bit his lip and went limp. His right hand crawled to Tykki's hair - long, as his own. But this odd gesture of affection abruptly transformed into untying the Noah's neckerchief.  
- So, is a rape now a proper behavior for an Exorcist, too? - the man inquired as Allen slid off and began to clean himself with the stolen item of clothing.  
The boy observed him moodily, though not as moodily as in the beginning of, ah, interaction.  
- You wanted it, - he said. - It wasn't a rape.  
- Oh yes it was! - Tykki protested with a smirk. - And now you're leaving me unsatisfied.  
- You can manage, - Allen told him stubbornly, freeing his throat at last. Then he stood up and headed for the door. After opening the lock with a claw, he turned around and added: - But come and see me, if you still have the nightmares about this 'rape' in a few days.  
- I will, - the Noah murmured softly as he propped on his elbow and watched the Exorcist leave. - Sure as hell I will. And you'd better be a boy next time, boy.


End file.
